The Betrayal
by fandom-writing.geek
Summary: SUPERCORP! Based on the recent episode and the fact that we have to wait two weeks to watch a new episode, I decided to upload this to hopefully help others become distracted from the pain that episode cause between Kara and Lena. I wrote this fairly fast and I don't have an editor so please review and help me out! I will continue this story based on reviews and follows and favor
1. The Beginning

I know that me telling you this isn't going to change your feelings about me but I just want you to know that I think you're the most amazing girl on this earth and that my feelings for you are not going to change. It obviously went the way that was expected not the way I wanted but… obviously, and it crushed me You have so much emotion for everything and I love how expressive you are, for who you are, I'm glad that you're in my life. I didn't ever think that I was going to feel this way about you and I really didn't want to because I knew that it would end like this... So Because I know that it's not about me All of that was taken from the broken up voicemail in Evann McIntosh's 'TMDWIAWW' and I highly recommend that you all go and listen, and this following story is inspired by that heartbreaking voicemail, whether it was real or fake I don't think I ever want to know.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Supergirl said, looking to the men outside of the cage she was being held in. "You blocked my powers, and restoring them right now would be a bad idea because I wouldn't be in this cage at that point." She said, and the man who told her to power his new weapon smiled. "I think you'll reconsider breaking out once we show you what I have." He pulled out a remote and one of the other men wheeled a TV out to them. "You seem to have a special place for this one, always going and saving her whenever she needs it. You go further to protect her than anyone else. Maybe you're family, maybe you're lovers- I don't really care. What I do care about is the fact that if you don't do what I say, she dies, and she is nowhere around here so there's no chance you could save her once you have your powers back." Kara's heart was racing. She was not fully focusing on the man explaining everything to her. She couldn't stop thinking about how they got her, how she probably thought this had something to do with her family and not Supergirl. "You have three seconds to decide whether you will help us, or let your 'special' friend die once we give you your powers." She looked at him and felt the beginning of tears in the back of her eyes. The man walked over to a big switch and moved in down, switched off the power and giving Kara hers back. "3!'" The man yelled. Kara realized Alex wouldn't be here in time, Lena would get hurt if she didn't help them. "2!" Even if she came right this second, Lena was supposedly far away. How far? That wasn't something Kara could answer right now. Right before the man was about to yell the last number, Kara turned to the weapon and shot it with her lasers. She kept her eyes opened, feeling herself get weaker and weaker as she gave this weapon her power. It wouldn't be hard for Brainy to find it and stop it once she got back, and she wasn't worried about the future, only what was at risk right now. Kara fell on her knees, veins from around her eyes glowing as she used the last of her power to power the weapon. "Well, that was quite a show." The man said as he walked over to Kara, who was on her knees looking at the ground, in a whole hell of a lot of pain. "I honestly thought you were going to escape and find your little friend, I'm lucky I decided to take the risk and keep your little friend here." Kara looked up at him with so much hatred. She had barely registered what he had said when someone came barging through the doors. Once they went into the light, Kara saw it was two of the man's guards pushing a blindfolded Lena. "We might as well have some fun while we're here, right?" The man asked Kara and looked around him. "Everyone, leave. I got some questions to ask our friendly neighborhood superhero." His men did as he said, and he spoke up again once it was just him, Kara, and Lena in the room. "No need for this." He removed Lena's blindfold to reveal her puffy eyes, which hurt Kara to see. That was also when Kara noticed Lena's swollen check and bloody forehead, along with the rope around her hands. "You wishing for your powers right about now, Supergirl?" He looked at her and took something out of his back pocket. He flicked it, and Kara realized it was a pocket knife. "Lena Luthor, sister of the smartest man out there, scared?" He looked at her, then at Supergirl. "Ready for a show, Supergirl?" He asked, then dragged the knife across Lena's collarbone and neck. "Don't you dare touch her," Kara said, then the man had an interesting thought. "You're right, that would ruin the show. For my next act, I will answer the following question: does Supergirl bleed?" He opened the cage and took Kara and, throwing her against the outer railing. She fell to the ground and he kicked her stomach three times. Then he made her sit up, and he punched her, twice. "Stop!" Lena yelled, and the man looked at her. "You don't have to do this, Ian." She looked at him, and he walked over to her. "But I do, for Lex. I was surprised that you didn't want to get justice for him, seeing as Supergirl here was the one who killed him." "She didn't kill him. I did." Ian laughed at Lena's comment. "That's funny. Comedy gold for our show here." He stood up and walked back over to Supergirl. "Look at that, our question answered once and for all!" He said, referring to the blood Kara was now coughing up. He then punched her again, giving her a cut just above her eyebrow. Lena was going to interrupt him, tell him she wasn't lying about killing Lex, but Ian just wouldn't shut up. That was why they were best friends when they were little, Ian and Lex were so alike you'd think they'd hate each other but they grew close and worked together. "Let's make this interesting." He walked over to Lena again and went behind her. "I'm going to ask you twice Supergirl if I don't get an answer after I ask the second time, Lena dies, capiche?" He held the sharp pocket knife up to Lena's throat, already giving her a small cut. "What?" Kara said, grabbing her side and leaning against the bars. "What's your real name?" He said, and a devilish smile grew across his face. "Zor-el, daughter of krypton." She said, careful to not give the real answer, hoping this would be enough. "No, no, no! Your secret identity! Your everyday name, the one you go by to blend in with us humans." He said, obviously upset. "Supergirl, you don't have to answer," Lena said, careful to not move much. "You got three seconds to tell me your secret identity, kid! Or else she dies, your choice." Kara closed her eyes and gulped as Ian counted. "Kara." She whispered, and Ian stopped counting. "My name is Kara Zor-el. People know me as Kara Danvers." She said, tears falling from her eyes as she looked at Lena. If Lena hadn't been sitting in this chair, she would've fallen to the floor. She couldn't believe it, her best friend. 


	2. The Injuries

A/N: okay wow I'm so sorry I have literally no clue what happened to make the chapter like that with all the coding previously, but here it is again. The first chapter also came out weird which I am very sorry for. Thank you to those who reviewed and told me something was wrong! I hope you all enjoy and please review!

"Oh, wow!" Ian said, amazed at the drama. "Well, well, well then! Little Lena's harmless, reporter best friend Kara Danvers is Supergirl?" He went over the Kara and dragged the knife across her cheek, smearing some of Lena's blood on her face. "Wow!" He stood up abruptly, cutting Kara's cheek on accident. "Oopsies." He said after hearing Kara wince.

"Look, Ian, she answered your question, now let us go please," Lena said, she just wanted to be alone right now.

"Lena, I'm so sorry. I should've told you sooner." Kara whispered, and Ian spoke up.

"Why release you when I have my own personal drama show right here?" He paused and looked at Kara. "Plus, Lex's life mission was to kill any supers, I think I'll help him out with that one," Ian said and he went to Kara, holding the knife up.

"No! Ian don't!" Lena may have hated Kara right now, but she certainly didn't want her to die. Or who knows, maybe she did but she didn't know it yet because she was just so tired, physically from this kidnapping and mentally from all the lies. Despite her pleas, Ian charged Kara and before he had a chance to slit her throat or stab her a gunshot rang out, and Ian was on the ground. The DEO came in from the doors above them on the second floor and the doors around them on the first, Alex obviously leading them with Brainy in tow.

"You guys okay?" Alex asked as she went to kick the knife away from Ian, checking his pulse and feeling nothing.

"Just get me out of here," Lena said as Brainy untied her.

"He kept saying something about a show, I think he was recording." Kara looked at her sister and felt it get harder to breathe.

"We know, Brainy killed the feed and deleted whatever video he got before once we got here," Alex said, helping Kara to stand up and told an agent to make sure there were medical supplies for Kara and Lena in a truck to transport them. Just then Brainy finished untieing Lena and as she went to stand up she collapsed onto him.

"Be careful, Ms. Luthor. You've been running on adrenaline and probably have more injuries than you realize." Brainy said as he wrapped Lena's arm around his shoulders.

"Great." She whispered, making sure to not put any pressure on her left leg and hope and pray that nothing was broken so that she could just go home and be alone.

"What happened?" Alex asked as they all made their way out and to a medic truck.

"He made me power his weapon, draining mine in the process," Kara said, and she sat on the bumper of the van.

"Nobody made you do anything," Lena said as she said inside the van while Alex looked at her leg.

"They were going to kill you." Kara went to turn around but stopped immediately once she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"That shouldn't have stopped you, that weapon could have killed millions of people and aliens alike. You should not have given him that power just to save me." Alex looked at the two of them and wondered why they were fighting so much.

"I wasn't going to let him kill you, Lena."

"Why not? Protecting yourself and the greater good should be your first priority, you should've not listened to him, not answered his question, and let him do whatever he wanted to me. I'm a big girl, Supergirl." Lena said, and an agent came up to them.

"We have another medic car available." He looked at Alex and waited for instructions.

"Find Agent Dox and have him take Supergirl back, make sure she gets under some sun lamps," Alex instructed, and Kara followed the agent to the other car


	3. The Voicemail

"What the hell did you do?" Alex asked as she walked into Kara's room, where she was laying under sun lamps.

"What do you mean? Is Lena okay?" Kara felt her heart drop into her stomach once she saw Alex's face, the anger she had and she got so worried.

"As soon as I put that cast on her leg and gave her the all-clear she left. I asked if she wanted to come to see you and she said no, so I'll ask you again: what the hell did you do?" Alex stood at the end of Kara's bed, arms crossed and a stern look on her face. She knew Kara did something so stupid but she was really hoping it wasn't what she was thinking.

"I told her." It so totally was what she was thinking.

"Kara, what the hell? Why would you do that?" Alex was about to start ranting when Kara interrupted.

"He was going to kill her. I can't lose her too, not after everyone else." Kara started to tear up, remembering all the family she's lost over the year and how losing Lena would feel horrible.

"Well, it looks like you already lost her, Kara." Alex sat down near Kara's legs and grabbed her hand, the one without the broken humerus attached to it, and tried to comfort her.

"I have to go see her, I have to explain it all." She moved to get up but Alex gently pushed her shoulders back down.

"Kara you know you can't do that. You have 6 broken ribs, a broken arm, a fractured femur, and internal bleeding. You know we have to watch you and make sure these sun lamps are doing their job." Kara sat back, knowing Alex was right and hating that she was. She looked at the roof and tried to hold back her tears but they came anyway.

"Could you at least get me my phone so I could call her?" Alex did as she said, then made sure she had the room so she didn't have to worry about anyone listening and let Kara say whatever she needed. She knew Kara loved Lena as so much more than a friend, she just wasn't sure Kara knew that yet and she wanted to give her the chance to figure that out on her own.

As soon as Kara was alone she swallowed the lump in her throat and called Lena, not expecting her to answer. So much went through her mind as those 8 rings came through her phone. What was she going to say? How long would it take her to explain? Was she just going to spew word vomit or think about what she said? Before she knew it, the beep came and she began to talk.

"Hey Lena, it's Kara- of course you know it's me this is a voicemail." Word vomit, her specialty. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. There's no good explanation as to why I didn't tell you. I kept telling myself it was to protect you, that I didn't want you to get hurt because of me but, that obviously didn't work out." Kara took a deep breath in, trying to steady her voice which was shaking so much because of the humongous lump in her throat. "I should've told you so much earlier, I know I should've. I was going to tell you when we went to Kaznia, but you kept talking about how Eve betrayed you and I felt like it wasn't the right time." Kara was going to continue but she was cut off as the voicemail reached its limit. She knew she had so much more to say so she called Lena back, and once again got voicemail.

"At first, it was because you were a Luthor. No one wanted me to trust you but I knew not to listen to them and once we grew closer I knew I was right. You are the most amazing girl on this Earth and I know I will never think otherwise. If I knew how hard this was going to be and how I was going to feel about you, in the end, I don't know if I would have kept this secret from you. I know that me telling you all of this won't change your feelings about me but, I just had to get this all off my chest." She paused and attempted to swallow the lump in her throat but that just resulted in a small sob coming out, her voice shaking the entire time she has been talking. "It obviously went the way I was expecting not the way I wanted but, obviously and- it crushed me. I love you, Lena Luthor." With that, Kara hung up, not knowing if she was ever going to get her best friend back. She turned on her side and cried the most painful tears ever, thinking about how she deserves the pain she feels with each breath and sob because of what she had done to Lena.


End file.
